Miracle de Noël
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Ginny/Hermione. Ginny n'est plus la même depuis son entrée en quatrième année. Et pour cause, elle s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Chaque jour, elle s'enferme dans sa bulle afin de mettre ses pensées par écrit, et cela la consume à petit feu, surtout lorsqu'elle apprend que Hermione sort avec un certain maître des potions.


Il était à peine sept heures du matin lorsqu'une jolie silhouette vêtue d'un peignoir bleu ciel et coiffée d'une tresse quelque peu échevelée arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tenant fermement un petit carnet à la main, Ginny Weasley avait descendu les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne réveiller personne, puis s'était confortablement installée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre préférée dont elle avait tiré les rideaux. À l'extérieur du château, les flocons de neige commençaient à tomber délicatement sur le sol gelé, signe que l'hiver arrivait peu à peu à Poudlard. La jeune fille adorait répercuter son souffle chaud sur le verre frigide qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Depuis la fin de l'été, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir seule ici, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées qui ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit. Armée de sa plus belle plume, Ginny avait vu l'automne et ses jolies teintes orangées défiler devant ses yeux, et s'apprêtait désormais à admirer la saison hivernale prendre place dans toute sa splendeur. Néanmoins, cette dernière n'était pas sûre de vouloir contempler les différentes saisons de la sorte, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voire même de sa scolarité. En effet, plus la jeune fille contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, plus celle-ci écrivait, plus elle pensait, plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Il s'agissait d'un cercle sans fin, qui, certes, était assez apaisant dans un sens, mais qui épuisait moralement la jeune Weasley.

«Lundi 4 Décembre 1995

Cher journal,

Cette nuit encore, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il m'est devenu impossible d'arrêter le flux de mes pensées, et je suis réveillée par d'affreux cauchemars les rares fois où je parviens à m'endormir. Cela dure depuis des mois et ma fatigue commence à se faire ressentir au niveau de mes notes et de mon caractère. J'ai rompu avec Dean la semaine dernière, car il ne comprenait absolument rien à mon mal-être. Selon lui, je suis devenue bien trop facilement irritable, voire même désagréable. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand moi-même je suis perdue ? De toute façon, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui. Je me demande si l'amour est une chose éphémère.. Si tel est le cas, à quoi bon le vivre ou même le ressentir ? »

Les doigts resserrés autour de sa plume, Ginny tenta d'abandonner son écrit en reculant sa main droite du petit carnet bleu foncé. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Décidément, elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de confier ses pensées à un journal, même si celui-ci ne renfermait pas la moindre once de magie entre ses pages. Mais elle ne laisserait pas une mauvaise expérience lui retirer son amour pour l'écriture, ça, jamais. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'avait pas d'autre choix à sa disposition. Écrire était devenu son unique échappatoire.

« Mes frères s'amusent à me surnommer « le zombie » , car apparemment, j'aurais toujours l'air ailleurs, comme si j'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Bien sûr, mes cernes n'arrangent en rien la situation. Je suis bien forcée de le reconnaître : j'ai changé du tout au tout. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai. En temps normal, je me serais confiée à elle.. Mais cela m'est impossible puisque, cette fois-ci, elle est la raison de mes troubles. Dis-moi, cher journal, combien de fois ai-je inscrit le nom de Hermione sur tes jolies pages ? »

\- _Tiens, tu commences à étudier encore plus tôt que moi._

Ginny fit volte-face à l'écoute de cette voix soudaine et pourtant si douce, cristalline et familière. Hermione se tenait debout, à quelques mètres d'elle, vêtue d'une robe de chambre d'un violet très pâle, par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé un peignoir bordeaux, qui semblait des plus confortables. La jeune fille avait tiré ses cheveux en un chignon, et les légères mèches rebelles qui caressaient délicatement le bord de son visage ne la rendaient que plus agréable à regarder. Ginny ne pouvait qu'admirer sa beauté naturelle, si bien qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui répondre. Et dire qu'un jour, un homme aurait la chance de se réveiller chaque matin auprès d'une si jolie jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que cet individu ne soit pas Harry, et encore moins Ron.

\- _Que révises-tu, au juste ?_ poursuivit Hermione en essayant de distinguer par-dessus son épaule.

\- _Rien !_ s'écria la rousse qui s'était empressée de couvrir les pages de son journal à l'aide de ses bras. Hermione lui fit alors signe de se taire afin de ne pas réveiller les autres Gryffondor encore endormis, puis lui lança un regard suspicieux, rempli de curiosité. Il était rare d'observer une telle expression sur son visage.. Et cela ne la rendait que plus charmante aux yeux de sa camarade.

\- _Je ne te savais pas si secrète, Ginny ! Tu écris une lettre d'amour, c'est ça ?_ Aussitôt, Hermione se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses paroles et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée de sa propre maladresse. Il était évident que Ginny ne s'était pas levée exprès pour rédiger un petit courrier romantique, puisqu'elle venait de rompre avec Dean, son petit-ami. _Je.._ poursuivit-elle, quelque peu embarrassée, _ne fais pas attention à ce.._

\- _C'est bon, Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour si peu,_ répondit une Ginny peu convaincante, les yeux rivés sur son carnet désormais fermé. Cette dernière rangea rapidement ses affaires et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre. _Malgré les dires de Fred et George, je ne suis pas encore devenue aussi susceptible que cette chère Ombrage !_ lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin. _Mais attention à toi, Granger,_ continua la rousse en se rapprochant, _je suis en pleine transformation et je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma forme finale. Grrr !_

Après quelques secondes faussement sérieuses, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à pouffer de rire. Décidément, on avait beau faire courir des rumeurs à son sujet, Ginny n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Ou tout du moins, elle avait conservé son charmant sens de l'humour, pensa Hermione. La jeune Weasley, de son côté, se sentait un peu mieux après avoir rigolé avec elle. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que celle-ci n'avait pas ri et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. La jeune fille se sentait plus légère, voire quelque peu vivifiée. Et pour être honnête, seule Hermione arrivait à lui inspirer un tel sentiment.

\- _Quel dommage, j'aurais pu t'aider à rédiger une magnifique missive !_ s'amusa la plus âgée des deux.

\- _Qui aurait envie de lire un parchemin à l'eau de rose de quatre-vingts centimètres ?_ rétorqua Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'œil, plus taquine que jamais. La brune, légèrement vexée, lui répondit par une grimace. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'était aventurée sur ce terrain en première.. Elle n'allait pas en sortir sans recevoir quelques piques de la part de la Gryffondor de quatrième année. _Et toi, pourquoi es-tu debout ?_ Un drôle de silence s'installa alors dans la salle commune. Visiblement, la Préfète ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

\- _Mmh, j'ai le droit de mentir, moi aussi ?_ tenta-t-elle, sans trop y croire. Le regard de Ginny lui indiqua foncièrement le contraire. Il était inutile de lui sortir la vieille bonne excuse du détour à la bibliothèque. _Bon, si tu veux tout savoir.. Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue,_ avoua-t-elle en détachant sa chevelure bouclée.

 _\- Le professeur Rogue ?_ À (elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée près de la cheminée) sept heures et quart du matin ? _Tu y vas pour lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit, ou quoi ?_ questionna Ginny, à la fois ironique et méfiante.

\- _Je dois simplement lui rendre un devoir,_ coupa Hermione, les joues légèrement rosies. Cette dernière, consciente que Ginny ne lâcherait pas le morceau, s'empressa d'argumenter un peu plus. _Et aussi lui poser quelques petites questions par rapport au cours d'hier après-midi, s'il a du temps à m'accorder, bien sûr._

\- _Bien sûr,_ répéta son amie avec une certaine insolence. Elle affichait désormais un air totalement différent, qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de la méfiance, ou peut-être même, bien que cela aurait été étrange pour la Préfète, à de la contrariété. Cela y ressemblait en tout cas. Soudain, les deux jeunes filles entendirent des grincements derrière elles, ce qui coupa court à leur conversation. C'était Harry qui, les cheveux en bataille, descendait nonchalamment les marches de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

\- _Chalulesfiyes_ , fit-il dans un bâillement impressionnant.

\- _Quoi ?_ répondirent Hermione et Ginny en cœur.

\- _Sa-lut-les-fi-lles,_ répéta ce dernier en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- _Ah, bonjour, Harry,_ répondit la Préfète de Gryffondor. Ginny, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées, ne réagit pas immédiatement, comme si son esprit était resté figé sur le sujet précédent. Cependant, celle-ci sembla dévisager Harry lorsque Hermione lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, en guise de salutation. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis et témoignaient de temps en temps leur affection l'un envers l'autre. _C'est rare que tu sortes du lit aussi tôt,_ lui fit-elle en caressant Pattenrond qui passait par là. _On ne t'a pas réveillé, si ?_

\- _Oh, non, ce sont les ronflements de Ron qui m'insupportent.. Hmm, ça va, Ginny ? Tu fais une drôle de tête._

\- _Tout va pour le mieux,_ mentit la jeune fille avec un faux sourire détectable à des kilomètres.

\- _Bien.. Je vous laisse, je vais aller prendre une douche,_ répondit Harry, qui semblait sentir la tension dans l'air.

\- _Oui.. Euh, Ginny ? Tu veux peut-être y aller avant moi ? Une douche chaude te ferait le plus grand bien.._

\- _J'attendrai_ , coupa brusquement la concernée. _Vas-y avant moi, j'ai encore des choses à écrire.. du travail à terminer. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton rendez-vous, Hermione._

Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase avec une amertume perceptible et pourtant inexplicable pour ses deux camarades. Sans un mot (et en faisant preuve d'une certaine discrétion corporelle cette fois-ci), Harry remonta l'escalier de gauche, tandis que sa meilleure amie, quelque peu troublée par la réaction de Ginny, emprunta celui de droite. Une fois seule, la rousse s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche, les mains recouvrant son visage. Elle avait recommencé malgré elle. Elle s'était de nouveau mise en colère sans raison valable, et s'était montrée désagréable non seulement avec Harry, mais aussi avec Hermione. Peut-être l'avait-elle même blessée en se comportant comme l'idiote qu'elle était. Désespérée, la Gryffondor rouvrit ce qui était devenu son journal intime et se mit à écrire frénétiquement en son cœur, tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de ses joues.

« Quelle imbécile je fais.. J'ai de nouveau agi par impulsion, par bêtise, par égoïsme.. et peut-être aussi par jalousie. Cher journal, je suis perdue.. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et d'illusions. Hermione est beaucoup plus proche de certaines personnes que je ne le pensais. Je deviens transparente lorsque ces mêmes individus apparaissent en face d'elle ou dans ses pensées. Et puis, quel genre d'élève se lèverait aux aurores pour rendre un devoir à un professeur, alors que ce dernier est présent au château toute la journée ? Me cacherait-elle quelque chose ? Serait-il idiot de penser que cette élève puisse entretenir une relation avec un sorcier plus âgé ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation.. Hermione est bientôt adulte, certes, mais tout de même.. Si Rogue lui fait du mal, je le lui ferai regretter, professeur ou non. Même chose pour Harry, ami ou non, il le paiera.. »

Malheureusement pour elle, son état ne s'améliora pas durant la journée, ni même pendant la semaine ou le week-end. La fatigue et la négativité semblaient s'être confortablement installées en la personne de Ginny Weasley, comme une araignée s'agrippant à la toile qu'elle avait soigneusement tissée jour après jour. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait de moins en moins l'occasion de converser avec Hermione, et les semaines passèrent sans qu'elle puisse s'excuser vis-à-vis de son comportement. La Préfète avait pris la curieuse habitude de se lever tôt le matin et de rentrer tard dans la soirée. De ce fait, la rousse ne la croisait quasiment jamais, excepté à la bibliothèque, à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle pendant l'heure du déjeuner, ou dans la Salle sur Demande lors des leçons de l'A.D. Et encore, lorsque la jeune Weasley daignait se rendre à ces endroits. Ces derniers temps, elle était trop anxieuse pour oser mettre un pied dehors et affronter ses camarades de classe. Oui, affronter, et non pas côtoyer, car Ginny avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se couper du monde en s'isolant dans les appartements des Gryffondor ou à l'infirmerie. De plus, la simple vue d'un quelconque plat pouvait lui donner la nausée, alors à quoi bon descendre déjeuner avec les autres ? De toute façon, c'était à peine si la jeune fille calculait Dean, Neville, Harry, ou même ses propres frères. L'anxiété qui habitait son corps et ses pensées l'avait convaincue qu'elle était mieux seule, avec sa plume et son journal. Même si au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait que l'isolement la rongeait à petit feu..

\- _Doucement, mais sûrement._

\- _De quoi ?_

Une soirée comme une autre se déroulait. Enfin, presque. Cette fois-ci, Ginny avait pris sur elle et avait fait l'effort de ne pas rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre, malgré le fait que la salle commune des Gryffondor fut peuplée de quelques élèves. Harry et Ron jouaient tranquillement aux échecs, tandis que Ginny, elle, était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, un long plaid la recouvrant à moitié. Apparemment, les deux garçons ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Rien d'étonnant, puisque le plaid qu'elle s'était vu offert par Hermione à Noël dernier était plutôt épais. Dans un sens, l'odeur délicate qu'il dégageait lui permettait de supporter les bavardages des élèves de deuxième année assis dans les fauteuils voisins. C'était comme si Hermione était présente aux côtés de la jeune fille et que rien n'avait changé.

\- _Tu le sais bien, Ron ! Hermione m'a confié que ça avançait doucement, mais sûrement avec tu-sais-quoi._ Comme à son habitude, Ginny restait silencieuse, écrivant dans son petit carnet bleu foncé. Elle leva discrètement ses yeux fatigués vers ses deux camarades lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la Préfète.

\- _Comment ça « tu-sais-quoi » ?_ lui répondit son ami, visiblement absorbé par la partie.

\- _Bon sang, tu es sourd ou quoi,_ soupira Harry en déplaçant une de ses tours. _La « chose » qui se trouve aux cachots.. Ça se passe bien avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas être plus explicite, à moins de prendre un mégaphone._

\- _C'est quoi ça, un « magéphone » ?_ Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. L'ignorance de son frère n'avait donc aucune limite. _Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ton grand moldu pendant deux secondes, ça m'arrangerait, Harry._

\- _Tu.. Bon, laisse tomber,_ répondit-il en réprimant un fou rire.

\- _Quand même.. Quelle cachottière, cette Hermione ! Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'elle sacrifierait ses soirées._

\- _Ne fais pas comme si elle ne les avait jamais passée à corriger nos devoirs._

Ginny n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, elle avait parfaitement compris. La discrétion dont Harry et Ron avaient fait preuve avait malheureusement confirmé ses soupçons. Alors que la jeune fille rejoignait sa chambre avec un regard presque meurtrier, les paroles des garçons résonnaient distinctement dans son esprit. « La chose qui se trouve aux cachots.. Ça se passe bien avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » « Quand même.. Quelle cachottière, cette Hermione ! Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'elle sacrifierait ses soirées » Déçue, écœurée, et peut-être même trahie. Voilà comment Ginny se sentait. Il n'y avait pas de « chose » au fin fond des cachots, bien que la colère la pousserait volontiers à le décrire comme tel. Non, il s'agissait d'une personne, d'un professeur même. Voilà où et avec qui Hermione passait ses soirées et ses matinées depuis le début du mois.

« Jeudi 14 Décembre 1995

Cher journal,

Je viens de faire une sacrée découverte. Non, il serait plus juste de dire que j'ai confirmé mes doutes, mes soupçons.. Car oui, au fond, j'avais déjà l'impression de le savoir. Et pourtant, je n'en suis pas moins blessée. Mes rêves étaient-ils prémonitoires ? Je n'aurais pas dû rester dans la salle commune ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû entendre cela ! Je préférais être bercée d'espoirs et d'illusions qu'être confrontée à la réalité. Hermione sortant avec le professeur Rogue.. Cette simple pensée devrait faire frémir à la fois Harry et Ron ! Mais non, il n'y a que moi qui me mets dans un tel état. Quelque part, j'aimerais être heureuse pour elle, car je veux son bonheur plus que quiconque.. Mais j'en suis incapable. Celle-ci m'a menti en prétextant devoir rendre des devoirs à son cher professeur.. Alors qu'au final, il était son amant. De plus, elle a trouvé bon de parler de sa relation à Harry et Ron, sans même m'en faire part à moi, son amie, sa confidente de toujours.. Peut-être suis-je devenue indigne de sa confiance ? L'amour m'a rendue aveugle et détestable, voilà ce qu'il en est. Que tu es bête, ma pauvre Ginny.. Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ? »

La fin de la semaine fut très longue à arriver. Une fois le week-end passé, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, ce qui soulagea Ginny, quelque part. Elle avait hâte de rentrer au Terrier, de souffler, de se ressourcer.. Même si les fêtes de Noël n'étaient pas très propices au repos. Cela lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées en passant du temps avec sa famille. Pour cette dernière semaine, Fred et George avaient forcé la jeune fille à sortir de ce qu'ils appelaient désormais sa tanière. Elle avait finalement accepté, se présentant plus régulièrement aux cours et aux différents repas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réfugier à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être seule. Lorsque Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle le mercredi midi, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir l'agitation qui y régnait. Les élèves, portant désormais pulls, bonnets et écharpes, étaient plus qu'excités à l'approche de cette période de l'année. Les mille et une décorations de Noël ainsi que les plats encore plus onctueux qu'à l'ordinaire donnaient à la Grande Salle un aspect plus chaleureux que jamais. Même les professeurs semblaient s'être laissés envahir par la magie de Noël.

\- _Tu crois que la vieille Ombrage va rester à Poudlard pour Noël ?_ chuchota Fred à son frère jumeau.

\- _Bien sûr que oui, Fred ! C'est triste à dire, mais une harpie dans son genre n'a certainement aucune famille,_ répondit George avec un air faussement attristé. Angelina, assise à côté d'eux, se joignit à la conversation.

\- _Heureusement, oui ! Imaginez si elle avait des enfants.. Les pauvres. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait un jour eu un homme dans sa vie._

\- _Elle aurait peut-être une chance avec ce vieux taré de Rusard, tiens,_ s'amusa Fred en croquant dans sa cuisse de poulet. _Ou même avec Rogue ! On devrait leur arranger un rendez-vous à la Weasley._

\- _Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas déjà pris ?_ rétorqua Angelina. _On ne sait pratiquement rien de sa vie._

En entendant ces mots, Ginny ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Et dire qu'ils ignoraient totalement le fait que le directeur de Serpentard sortait avec la plus brillante élève de Poudlard, assise un peu plus loin. Le regard de la rousse se dirigea alors vers ce dernier. Décidément, il cachait bien son jeu.. Elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois interagir avec Hermione en dehors des cours. D'ailleurs, celle-ci aussi était bien discrète.

\- _Alors, vous passez encore Noël ensemble cette année ?_ lança Lavande à l'adresse du trio.

\- _Non, pas cette fois,_ lui répondit simplement Hermione. _Je préfère rester au château pour étudier._

\- _Allons, Hermione.. C'est bientôt Noël !_ ronchonna Ron, assis en face d'elle. _Tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse._

\- _Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez ! Je te rappelle que c'est l'année des BUSE, Ron, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._

\- _Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ? Peu de gens restent au château cette année.._

\- _Ça va aller, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de m'ennuyer._

Ça tu l'as dit, pensa Ginny, écrasant ses pommes de terre à l'aide de sa fourchette. Une personne en particulier s'arrangerait pour lui faire perdre la notion du temps.. Au fond, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face au fait que sa supposée meilleure amie ne viendrait pas passer ses vacances au Terrier cette année. Devait-elle se sentir soulagée ? Théoriquement parlant, oui. Ainsi, elle ne la croiserait pas pendant deux semaines, ce qui lui permettrait sans doute de faire le vide dans son esprit, puis de faire le point sur la situation après avoir rattrapé toutes ces heures de sommeil vainement perdues. Malheureusement, cela était plus compliqué pratiquement parlant. Au fond, elle savait que la présence de la brune allait lui manquer. Même si elle ne lui parlait plus que très rarement, même si elle lui dissimulait sa relation avec le professeur Rogue.. Son visage, son sourire, son regard, son parfum.. Oui, tout cela allait lui manquer. Était-ce donc ça, l'amour ? Souffrir en silence tandis que l'on regarde la prunelle de nos yeux s'éloigner de nous pour s'épanouir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Mercredi 20 Décembre 1995

Cher journal,

Les vacances de Noël approchent enfin. Plus que quelques jours et je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi. Le fait que je cherche à m'éloigner de l'école où, petite, je rêvais de faire ma scolarité, n'est pas anodin. Je suis épuisée, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral. C'est à peine si j'arrive à rester éveillée en classe. J'ai besoin de changer d'air pour, je l'espère, revenir en forme. Ainsi, j'apprécierai de nouveau ma vie à Poudlard.. et même la vie tout court. Actuellement, je suis coincée en cours de potions avec la personne la plus antipathique du château, aussi connue sous le nom de la « chauve-souris ». Je pourrais comprendre le fait que Hermione ne ressente rien à mon égard.. Encore faudrait-il que je lui eusse fait part de mes sentiments, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Qui voudrait d'une Ginny désagréable et taciturne ? Une Ginny au cœur brisé en mille morceaux ? Moi-même, je n'en voudrais pas. Cependant, le fait qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose au professeur Rogue me dépasse. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi à lui offrir ? Peut-être qu'il.. »

Tout à coup, la plume de la jeune fille se mit à onduler dans le vide : son carnet lui avait glissé des mains. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, celle-ci se rendit compte avec horreur que le professeur Rogue lui avait subtilisé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de crier au scandale. Qu'allait-il donc en faire ? Le lire devant toute la classe ? Ginny jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. L'heure de cours semblait s'être terminé sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive : la plupart des tabourets étaient désormais abandonnés et les quelques élèves restants rangeaient leurs affaires en hâte.

\- _Que faisiez-vous le nez dans ce carnet, Miss Weasley ?_ lança Rogue de son habituelle voix monotone.

\- _N'est-ce pas évident, professeur ? Je prenais vos paroles en note,_ mentit-elle.

\- _Ah oui, vraiment ?_ On pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans sa voix. _Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je me lance dans la lecture de celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?_

Indignée, Ginny se leva brusquement de sa table et étouffa une exclamation. Jamais elle ne le laisserait plonger son nez crochu dans ce carnet. La rousse préférerait mourir que de laisser le directeur de la maison Serpentard fouiller dans son journal intime. Et puis, ce dernier n'était pas qu'un simple recueil de pensées écrit par une gamine amourachée. Il avait une signification particulière. Pendant quatre mois, Ginny Weasley y avait couché ses sentiments les plus profonds et les plus sincères. La jeune Weasley s'était ouverte à ce journal, elle lui avait confié ses émotions et ses secrets, lui laissant à la fois le pouvoir de la calmer et de la consumer. Elle lui avait offert ses larmes, son cœur et une partie de son âme. De plus, les propos que contenait cet être de papier pouvaient facilement la conduire à l'exclusion. Si Severus Rogue apprenait qu'une élève était au courant de sa relation avec Hermione, il la renverrait sur-le-champ afin d'assurer sa propre sécurité.

\- _J'exige que vous me rendiez ce journal, professeur,_ lui ordonna Ginny sans détour.

\- _Voyez-vous ça.. J'ai cru entendre que mademoiselle « exigeait » quelque chose d'un professeur ? Mais vous êtes aussi arrogante que cet idiot de Potter, ma parole !_ Sa voix tonitruante se répercuta dans la salle désormais vide. La Gryffondor était à deux doigts d'exploser. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Comment Rogue osait-il lui donner une leçon de morale alors qu'il fricotait en douce avec une élève de sa maison ?

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que.._

\- _Silence ! s'égosilla-t-il. Vous êtes d'une naïveté affligeante, ma pauvre. Ou serait-ce de la provocation ? Vous êtes une Weasley, après tout. Je ne m'attends à rien de positif de la part de vos congénères._ Le maître des potions la jaugea sévèrement du regard. On ne pouvait discerner que du mépris à l'intérieur de ses yeux sombres. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier ajouta : _Ce soir, vingt heures, dans mon bureau. Je préfère lire votre torchon après le dîner pour éviter d'avoir l'appétit coupé._ Décidément, il était fidèle à lui même : froid, arrogant et calculateur. Un Serpentard en puissance. _Sachez que je ne vous attendrai pas, alors venez à l'heure indiquée si vous souhaitez le récupérer._ Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais. _Maintenant, allez-vous-en._

À sa grande surprise, Ginny ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et quitta la salle de classe, une boule dans la gorge. De toute manière, que valait la parole d'une élève de quatrième année contre celle d'un professeur ? L'impitoyable Severus Rogue avait maintenant son précieux journal entre les mains, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il disposait même de plusieurs heures pour le lire, découvrir ses faiblesses et peut-être même se moquer d'elle lors du prochain cours avec les Serpentard. Le maître des potions saurait également à quel point la jeune Weasley le maudissait, et surtout, pourquoi. Car il sortait secrètement avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant que leur petit secret avait été percé à jour ? Allait-il l'humilier devant ses amis et camarades de classe pour punir sa curiosité déplacée ainsi que son insolence ? Trouverait-il un moyen de la faire renvoyer définitivement, car elle en savait trop ? Blâmerait-il tout cela sur Hermione en pensant qu'elle aurait tout raconté à son amie ? Ginny, paniquée, marchait à travers le château, sans vraiment savoir où ses pieds la mèneraient. Son esprit était rempli d'interrogations. N'y avait-il rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre ? Elle se mit à réfléchir encore et encore, ignorant les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle. À partir de maintenant, plusieurs solutions s'offraient à la jeune fille, mais aucune d'entre elles ne paraissait un tant soit peu satisfaisante. Elle pouvait aller voir Hermione pour lui expliquer la situation.. Mais en la voyant aussi perturbée, son amie réclamerait certainement des explications détaillées. Ainsi, Ginny devrait lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, y compris les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard.. Et elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. La jolie rousse ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses, par peur de l'effrayer et de perdre leur amitié. Pourquoi pas ne pas entrer alors en douce dans le bureau de Rogue et récupérer son journal ? Cela relevait de la pure folie. Au mieux, elle serait stupéfixée par ce dernier et devrait rendre des comptes à la directrice de sa maison, Minerva McGonagall. Et cela n'avait rien d'un soulagement lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage. Dans le pire des cas, Ginny risquait d'être renvoyée définitivement de l'école, et ce, en un claquement de doigts. Il lui était également possible d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui faire part de la romance qui existait entre son cher maître des potions et la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Hermione n'étant pas encore majeure, Rogue serait renvoyé du château en à peine quelques heures. Mais Ginny avait-elle les épaules assez solides pour supporter le fait d'avoir brisé le couple de sa meilleure amie ? De plus, celle-ci serait certainement effondrée, et l'école serait au courant du fait qu'elle sortait avec un professeur en moins d'une journée. Décidément, la jeune fille n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre l'heure fatidique. Ne voulant croiser personne, elle s'assit sur le sol froid d'un couloir abandonné et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine pour y poser son menton. Une larme coula le long de sa joue droite tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, souffrant en silence. Quand tout cela allait-il prendre fin ? Quand allait-elle être de nouveau heureuse, comme avant ? Elle ne demandait tout de même pas la lune. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir paisiblement, rigoler bruyamment, aimer simplement, comme toute adolescente. Et pendant ce temps, alors que Ginny sanglotait à même le sol, ses camarades, eux, devaient être en train de jouer au Quidditch ou de bavarder joyeusement dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être Hermione avait-elle secrètement rejoint le professeur Rogue dans les cachots, et qu'elle l'enlaçait tendrement, savourant tranquillement la passion d'un amour interdit..

\- _C'est quoi ça, encore ?_ grogna une voix désagréable. _Dormir dans les couloirs ! On aura tout vu !_

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par une lumière aveuglante. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal au dos et à la tête. Après plusieurs battements de cils, elle se rendit compte que Rusard, le concierge, se trouvait devant elle et la regardait d'un air mauvais, sa lanterne à la main. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se redressa et partit en courant, sans même lui adresser la parole. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir le soir, alors qu'elle était blottie au chaud dans son lit, et là, elle trouvait le sommeil en s'asseyant deux minutes dans un couloir froid et désert ?! Cela en devenait presque ironique. Ginny jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre : elle avait dormi presque quatre heures ! Bientôt, elle devrait se rendre dans les appartements du professeur Rogue pour récupérer le journal qui lui avait été confisqué. Quitte à y aller, autant ne pas arriver en retard, pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle palpait délicatement ses paupières légèrement gonflées par les larmes. D'un pas moins assuré que d'habitude, la Gryffondor se rendit aux cachots, les pensées se bousculant de nouveau dans son esprit. Elle avait au moins une certitude : Severus Rogue avait lu son journal. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Cela aurait été trop lui demander que de le lui rendre sans y avoir fourré son gros nez crochu. La montre de Ginny affichait désormais vingt heures. La jeune fille se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions, prête à y entrer. Qu'allait-elle faire si ce dernier avait tout raconté à Hermione, sa petite-amie ? Peut-être se trouvait-elle même dans cette pièce à l'heure actuelle.. Tout à coup, l'importance qu'elle accordait à son journal semblait être devenue minime. Le cœur battant, la benjamine de la famille Weasley se décida à frapper à la porte, tout d'abord une fois, puis une seconde. Mais personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Peut-être le professeur Rogue était-il déjà parti et qu'elle l'avait loupé de peu ? Ginny frappa à la porte une troisième fois, en vain. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir aperçu de la lumière dans le bureau. Devait-elle aller vérifier ? Elle était une Gryffondor après tout, c'était dans sa nature d'être intrépide.

\- _Professeur Rogue ? Est-ce que je peux.._

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit la porte, elle se figea de stupeur. La pièce avait beau être remplie d'étagères et de chaudrons en tout genre, Rogue, lui, était bel et bien là, accoudé à la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main. Mais le pire, c'était que Hermione se trouvait là elle aussi, assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre assez épais. La rousse remarqua que son journal intime était posé sur une vieille table en bois massif, disposée entre le professeur et son élève. Ainsi, elle avait raison depuis le début.. Les deux se côtoyaient dans ce même bureau depuis plusieurs mois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et surtout, dans le dos de Ginny elle-même.

\- _Vous aviez raison, Miss,_ fit Rogue en posant sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors et les flocons commençaient à recouvrir le sol. Ginny crut d'abord qu'il s'était adressé à elle, mais ce dernier se tourna vers Hermione.

\- _Vous voyez, professeur ?_ lui répondit la brune d'un air fier en refermant son livre. Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle n'entrerait pas dans votre bureau sans toquer au moins trois fois.

\- _Et heureusement ! Sinon Gryffondor aurait déjà perdu une bonne centaine de points, voire deux._ Il lui reprit le livre des mains et le rangea à sa place. _Vous ne cessez donc jamais de jouer les Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Miss Granger ?_ Ginny, de son côté, restait silencieuse, mais bouillonnait de tout son être. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'assister à une telle mise en scène.

\- _À quoi jouez-vous, bon sang ?!_ s'énerva-t-elle, les yeux d'ores et déjà embués de nouvelles larmes. _Je suppose que vous avez tous deux lu mon journal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant devant moi, puisque je suis au courant, espèce d'hypocrites ! Reprenez là où vous en étiez avant que je n'arrive, je vous en prie !_

C'était quelque chose que de voir ces trois personnes réunies dans une même pièce, à cet instant précis. Tandis que Ginny Weasley se laissait peu à peu submerger par ses émotions, prête à sortir les griffes et sa baguette s'il le fallait, Rogue, lui, riait. Oui, il riait, et d'un rire empreint de sarcasme. Il était rarissime que Hermione ne comprenne pas quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Pourquoi sa camarade réagissait-elle ainsi ? Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens. Avait-elle sombré dans la folie ? Son professeur et son amie avaient-ils tous deux sombré dans la folie ?

\- _Ginny.._ fit alors Hermione d'une voix incertaine. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin. _Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air.. étonnamment bouleversée._

\- _« Étonnamment bouleversée » ?!_ cria-t-elle avec désarroi. _Ose me dire que tu ne le serais pas à ma place !_

\- _Voyez-vous,_ Miss Granger, fit remarquer le directeur de Serpentard avec un sourire narquois, _ce carnet dont j'ai refusé de vous parler tout à l'heure n'est autre que le journal intime de Miss Weasley, que j'ai jugé bon de confisquer pendant un de mes cours._ Ginny et Hermione avaient les yeux rivés sur ledit carnet, désormais emprisonné dans la main du maître des potions. _Étonnant ? Pas vraiment,_ poursuivit-il en faisant lentement onduler ses longs doigts sur la couverture. Ce geste écœura Ginny au plus haut point. Comment osait-il poser ses sales pattes sur son journal ? _Je ne m'attends à rien de positif des élèves de Gryffondor, et encore moins de la part d'une Weasley,_ continua-t-il de sa voix monocorde. La concernée lui lança un regard rempli d'amertume. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Avouer à Hermione que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse d'elle en secret ?

\- _Venez-en au fait, professeur,_ coupa Hermione, à la fois anxieuse et impatiente.

\- _Bien, si vous insistez,_ répondit le maître des potions en se massant la nuque.

La nonchalance dont il faisait preuve semblait énerver Ginny au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il afficher un visage si serein alors que les propos qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer allaient certainement changer le destin de la rousse ? Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à cent à l'heure. Il lui suffirait d'attendre que Rogue leur tourne le dos pour sortir sa baguette, exécuter un bon sortilège de stupéfixion, puis ensuite récupérer son journal et s'enfuir avec Hermione. Après tout, elle se débrouillait bien au sein de l'A.D et avait même reçu des compliments de la part de Parvati et de sa sœur jumelle. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui.

\- _Je vais essayer d'être bref car, voyez-vous, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à m'éterniser sur des choses aussi ridicules,_ reprit Severus Rogue après s'être éclairci la gorge. _Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Miss Weasley est persuadée que vous et moi, Miss Granger, entretenons une relation.. romantique, si je me base sur ses écrits._ Hermione croisa le regard du maître des potions, le considéra et esquissa un sourire gêné. Elle baissa les yeux, tout en tentant de s'empêcher de rire. Lorsque la brune releva la tête, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosâtre, ce que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. La Préfète de Gryffondor sortant avec le directeur de Serpentard ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Il est vrai que le professeur Rogue était un homme cultivé et intelligent, mais il fallait bien plus que ça à Hermione pour tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un. De plus, ce dernier était un professeur, et ce genre de relation était interdite à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

\- _Cela te fait rire ?_ lança Ginny, visiblement irritée par la réaction de sa camarade.

\- _Bien sûr que oui, Ginny, cela me fait rire. Tu crois vraiment que le professeur Rogue et moi.._

\- _Mais que veux-tu que je croie, Hermione ?! Qui veux-tu que je croie ? Cela fait des semaines que l'on ne parle presque plus, toi et moi ! Est-ce que tu t'en es au moins rendu compte ? Tu te lèves tôt le matin et rentres tard le soir.. I-Introuvable, voilà ce que tu es pendant ces heures-là,_ bredouilla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. _On ne te croise ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans les appartements des Gryffondor.._ Le cœur de la brune se serra. _Alors oui, peut-être que je me pose des questions inutiles, peut-être que je m'imagine des choses, mais c'est tout ce que.._

\- _Ginny,_ murmura Hermione, le souffle coupé. Son sourire avait déserté ses lèvres. _Il n'y a rien entre.._

\- _Je veux la vérité, Hermione.. Toute la vérité,_ répondit la rousse.

Severus Rogue, qui était resté silencieux, s'avança vers Hermione et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille en posant une main sur son épaule. Il prit ensuite le journal qu'il avait déposé sur la table quelques minutes auparavant et le tendit à sa propriétaire, comme si de rien n'était. Celle-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous.. Vous partez comme ça, sans même vous expliquer ?_

 _\- Je ne vous dois pas la moindre explication, petite insolente,_ cracha-t-il. _Miss Granger s'en chargera._

 _\- Et.. Vous ne retirez pas cinquante points à Gryffondor pour.. ce que j'ai écrit ?_

 _\- Inutile. Après cette discussion, vous vous sentirez certainement assez bête pour que cela vous serve de leçon, Miss Weasley. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, la « chauve-souris » a d'autres fléreurs à fouetter._

Et c'est ainsi que le directeur de Serpentard quitta les lieux et laissa les deux jeunes filles seules, prêtes à discuter. Après des semaines passées à se tourmenter, Ginny allait-elle enfin connaître la vérité ?

\- _Je suis désolée, Ginny.. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dans une telle situation, crois-moi.._

 _\- Ne.. Ne commence pas comme ça,_ rétorqua la jeune Weasley, une larme perlant sur sa joue gauche.

\- _Si, je vais commencer comme ça,_ continua Hermione en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Cette dernière posa une main sur l'épaule de la tornade aux cheveux flamboyants et se servit de l'autre pour balayer les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond en sentant la main délicate de la brune lui frôler la joue. Lorsque celle-ci croisa son regard, elle se rendit compte que Hermione lui souriait chaleureusement. _Tu as assez réfléchi comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire._

\- _D'accord,_ murmura Ginny en se plongeant dans les yeux de la fille qu'elle aimait.

\- _Tout d'abord, sache que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, Ginny. Au contraire, je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bonheur, aujourd'hui plus que jamais._ La benjamine de la famille Weasley resta silencieuse, mais lui adressa un regard rempli d'interrogations. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Hermione reprit tout en glissant délicatement ses mains dans celles de sa camarade. _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su comment m'y prendre et je t'ai blessée malgré moi.. Même maintenant, je ne suis pas très claire dans mes propos,_ poursuivit-elle avec un léger rire que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. _Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sors pas avec le professeur Rogue. Le fait que j'ai récemment passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie n'a rien à voir avec ça._ Hermione resserra son étreinte. _Je suis désolée.. J'ai été très occupée ces temps-ci et je ne t'ai pas accordé assez de mon temps, alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant._

\- _Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on en parle,_ avoua Ginny en se mordant la lèvre. _Cela m'a tellement tracassée. Je croyais que tu aimais un professeur, mais que tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler.._

\- _C'est ridicule, Ginny. Si j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un, tu serais la première à être au courant._ Et sur ces mots, Hermione rompit la distance qui la séparait de son amie et l'enlaça tendrement. Ginny n'avait pas souri ainsi depuis une éternité. Elle avait l'impression que cette étreinte chaleureuse venait de réparer son cœur brisé. Lorsque les deux filles se séparèrent, elles avaient toutes deux les yeux embués de larmes. _Maintenant, Ginny, je vais te dévoiler la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé autant de temps avec le professeur Rogue dernièrement,_ déclara Hermione avec enthousiasme. _Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire avant vendredi, mais je te dois bien ça.. Et puis, je sens que c'est le bon moment. Ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre dans mon dortoir ? Je t'y rejoindrai dans cinq minutes._

Songeuse, mais confiante, Ginny acquiesça, reprit le petit carnet bleu foncé qu'elle avait déposé sur l'étagère à côté et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hermione devait la retrouver. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit bien en montant les marches des escaliers. En fait, elle se sentait bien mieux qu'auparavant. Elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Hermione et d'avoir eu une conversation avec elle.. Cela l'avait réellement apaisée. Bien que la rousse détestait cette idée, Severus Rogue avait eu raison : elle se sentait bête, voire ridicule de s'être emportée de la sorte tout à l'heure. Elle avait foncé tête baissée, telle la Gryffondor qu'elle était. La Préfète aux boucles brunes arriva quelques minutes après que Ginny ne se soit assise sur son lit. Quelque peu essoufflée, celle-ci lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux et de ne pas les ouvrir avant son signal. Après avoir compté jusqu'à cinq, la rousse ouvrit ses grands yeux marron avec intérêt.

\- _Joyeux Noël, Ginny !_ lança Hermione d'une voix guillerette.

Celle-ci lui tendit un magnifique pendentif en argent, orné de diamants et de rubis. Lorsque Ginny prit le collier en forme de chaudron dans sa main, elle remarqua qu'une adorable loutre était gravée dessus et qu'un liquide rouge étincelant était enfermé en son cœur. Les initiales G et H étaient inscrits en lettres d'or au dos du pendentif. Hermione portait le même collier autour du cou, quoique quelque peu différent. Il était fait d'or et de saphirs, et non pas d'argent et de rubis. De plus, un cheval majestueux était gravé sur le chaudron.

\- _Oh, Hermione.. C'est magnifique, c'est somptueux,_ affirma-t-elle, émerveillée.

\- _Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu,_ répondit la brune, un joli sourire aux lèvres. _Lorsque tu l'auras accroché autour de ton cou, tu pourras connaître mes émotions, et parfois même les partager. Et ce, même si nous nous trouvons loin l'une de l'autre. Tu avais toujours l'air morose ces temps-ci, alors j'ai pensé qu'il suffirait que je sois heureuse pour que tu retrouves le sourire toi aussi. C'est un processus fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Rogue m'a aidée à les confectionner, voilà pourquoi je passais autant de temps avec lui dans les cachots. Il est incroyablement doué. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais cela se base sur une potion extrêmement complexe ainsi que, comme tu as pu le constater, sur les patronus des deux personnes concernées. Bien sûr, il n'a pas fait ça uniquement par pure gentillesse, bien que je lui en sois vraiment reconnaissante. Je lui ai promis d'être son assistante pendant les deux prochaines semaines. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Harry et Ron que je ne pourrais pas passer les vacances de Noël au Terrier._

\- _Et dire que je t'ai accusée de me mentir, alors qu'en fait.. Oh, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, Hermione.._

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, Ginny. On fait tous des erreurs, alors cesse un peu de t'excuser. Personne n'est parfait, même dans le monde des sorciers,_ la rassura-t-elle en lui passant le sublime pendentif autour du cou.

\- _Toi tu l'es, Hermione.. et tu l'as toujours été,_ lui avoua sa camarade, les joues rosies. _Belle, gentille, brillante, courageuse, travailleuse.. Tu représentes toutes ces qualités à toi seule. Alors oui, la perfection existe._

 _\- Tu as tort, je ne suis pas parfaite,_ la coupa-t-elle brusquement.

 _\- Et pourquoi ça, puisque je suis persuadée du contraire ?_

\- _Car j'ai failli te perdre, Ginny,_ lui avoua Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté,_ poursuivit-elle en glissant délicatement ses mains dans celles de la jeune fille. À cet instant, les joues de Ginevra Weasley se colorèrent d'un rouge vif. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose aussi belle en la regardant avec une telle sincérité, pas même Dean. Cette dernière eut l'impression que des papillons envahissaient son ventre et que son cœur allait en profiter pour jaillir de sa cage thoracique. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de telles émotions. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Harry quelques années auparavant. Ces sentiments-là étaient beaucoup plus puissants. _Quelqu'un de parfait ne laisserait pas la personne qui lui est la plus chère dans le doute et la crainte, comme moi-même je l'ai fait,_ continua la brune avec un petit sourire attristé. _Non, cet individu aurait décelé ton mal-être et aurait agi en conséquence._

Hermione continuait de s'adresser à Ginny, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Elle contemplait son joli visage ainsi que ses beaux yeux noisette, sentait ses mains chaudes et délicates contre les siennes, se délectait de son parfum si particulier.. Le tout en essayant de s'imprégner le plus possible de cet agréable moment. Car oui, tout cela pouvait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille, ayant perdu l'habitude d'être heureuse, redoutait le fait de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre recroquevillée dans un couloir de Poudlard. Ginny cligna alors une fois des yeux, puis une seconde fois, et enfin une troisième. Mais elle constata avec soulagement que rien ne se produisit. Dieu merci, elle ne rêvait pas : Hermione était toujours à ses côtés. La rousse serra alors fermement son cadeau de Noël contre sa poitrine palpitante et remarqua que le liquide contenu dans le pendentif était devenu d'un rouge foncé resplendissant, tout comme celui de son amie. « Lorsque tu l'auras accroché autour de ton cou, tu pourras connaître mes émotions »

Se pourrait-il que..? Non, voyons, cela est impossible. Ne sois pas ridicule, Ginny, pensa-t-elle. Hermione ressent de l'affection envers toi comme on en ressentirait envers une meilleure amie ou une sœur. Ses sentiments envers toi sont platoniques et certainement pas romantiques. Et pourtant, un doute subsistait dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, une petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas si improbable. C'était cette même hésitation qui revenait lorsque celle-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux ou lui prenait les mains.. Et puis, d'ailleurs, le rouge n'était-il pas la couleur de l'amour ? Peut-être que Hermione ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Après tout, ses actes n'indiquaient pas le contraire. Si c'était le cas, la jeune fille ne devait pas laisser passer l'opportunité que la vie lui offrait. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une telle chance ne se reproduirait pas..

\- _Hermione ?_ fit Ginny d'une voix timide, le cœur palpitant.

 _\- Oui, Ginny ?_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Moi aussi.. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi,_ bégaya la rousse, bien plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire. _C'est.. quelque chose que je voulais te donner depuis longtemps.. Mais je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas._

\- _Je suis sûre qu'il me plaira,_ affirma la Préfète avec un petit air malicieux.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Hermione. À cet instant, le liquide contenu dans les deux amulettes se mit à bouillonner comme jamais auparavant. Pendant ces quelques secondes d'extase et de soulagement, la rousse se promit d'aller remercier ce cher professeur Rogue.

\- _Joyeux Noël, Hermione,_ déclara une Ginny rougissante.

\- _Joyeux Noël, Ginny,_ lui répondit cette dernière en continuant le baiser.


End file.
